


Afraid

by livsoulsecrets



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsoulsecrets/pseuds/livsoulsecrets
Summary: Missing scene in episode 4: Willie tries (and fails) teaching Alex how to skate.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Fictober20





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wrote this fic based on the "Unacceptable, try again" prompt from Fictober20, hope you enjoy this little something I wrote for Willex!

— You just need to pay attention to what you’re doing, Alex.  
— Who says I’m not paying attention? — He argues, offended.  
— You’re looking at me instead of looking at the skate. — Willie answers. In response, Alex’s cheeks become flushed with red.  
— I’m just… Trying to be a good student? — He offers, weakly.  
— Are you saying it or asking it?  
— Don’t be annoying or I’ll give up on this. — Alex mocks, earning a laugh from Willie.  
— Oh, come on, what is the worst that can happen? It is not like you can die again. — Alex knows he’s trying to calm him down, but that doesn’t really help.  
— You can never be too sure. — He argues.  
— Fine, do you want to use my helmet? I’m sure it will make you feel safer.  
— That is actually a good idea. — With that being said, Willie helps Alex out of the skate and picks his helmet up. He carefully places it in Alex’s head, locking it under his chin. Willie’s hand rests against Alex’s skin just for a couple of seconds, but it is enough to send energy running through all of his body. When he lets go, Alex almost chases after him.  
— There you go. You look just like a twelve years old stepping into a skate for the first time. — Willie mocks, making Alex roll his eyes.  
— Not funny.  
— Just a little bit funny. — Willie insists, seeming to love the increasing blush on Alex’s face.  
— Let’s focus, okay? I need to go back to rehearsal pretty soon. — Alex stressed.  
— Okay, okay. You’re right. Just hold on to me once you’re on top of it. — Willie asks. Alex nods and carefully steps back into the skate, he places his hands on top of Willie’s, that tightly holds on to them.  
— Oh my god, this is so weird. It’s moving, shit, Willie, it’s moving! — Alex’s voice trembled with terror, which only made Willie laugh more.  
— That is kind of the point, you know?  
— Again: not funny. — Alex shudders, still horrified with the movements the skate is making.  
— My bad. — Willie snorts. — Just trust me, I won’t let you fall. — He promises. Alex’s eyes dart back to Willie’s dark ones and he feels the weight of those words sinking in. That doesn’t go unnoticed by Willie, that gives him a shy smile. Alex barely notices when his body starts leaning towards the other boy. It is stronger than him. He’s close enough to feel his breath, but Willie seems to be holding it because he senses nothing. — Alex? — Willie whispers, sounding like a question which Alex doesn’t have an answer for. He needs to be close to him, he needs to keep holding his hand and he needs-  
— Alex, take care! — Willie warns him, interrupting his thoughts. His hands let go of Willie’s abruptly and the skate moves forward while Alex doesn’t.  
He falls down.  
He fucking falls down.  
Alex has no idea how that happened. In one moment, he was standing, staring at Willie’s gorgeous eyes and about to- God, what was he about to do? He doesn’t even know.  
The only thing in his mind was Willie, which probably explains why he didn’t notice the skate slipping away, causing his fall.  
— Oh shit, are you okay, Alex? — Willie questions, concerned. He touches his chin, checking to see if he is fine.  
— Yeah- Hmm, yes. I’m good. I mean, it is not like I can die again. — He jokes, trying to cut the tension. Willie laughs, sitting down on the floor next to him. Alex is really glad no one can see them now, because he would be even more embarrassed falling down in such a ridiculous way in front of more people.  
— Right. Damn, you scared me. — Willie snorts, hitting Alex with his shoulder. Alex looks down, still embarrassed, but a bit amused with Willie’s concern.  
— Sorry, I’m just really terrible at this.  
— I’m sorry too, I said I wouldn’t let you fall and- Well, I just did.  
— Don’t worry about it. That was totally my fault. I completely lost my balance. — Alex explains, hoping Willie doesn’t bring up his weird behavior before his fall. He is still trying to understand it himself.  
He knew he liked Willie. It would be impossible not to, with his sweet smile, caring posture and huge heart. But he had almost kissed Willie some seconds ago. You don’t do that to someone you like as a friend. You do that when you have actual feelings for them.  
The thought made him so nervous he wished he could disappear. Liking someone like that was always Alex’s very own nightmare. Like he had told Willie, he was always anxious and dying hadn’t helped his case. Having a crush could be normal to everyone else, but it was just torture to him. When he was alive, he was constantly terrified of liking a boy that was straight and would hate him for that. Such fear kept him far away from any dating possibilities for a long time. Just when he was starting to get over it… He died. Which meant he had no time at all to process that.  
Now, all that fear was coming back to him.  
He can’t help but wonder if Willie thinks he is being weird and is taking advantage of his friendship. He is an idiot. A fucking idiot. He found someone that understands him, that is helping make death less terrifying and managed to screw it up.  
He can almost hear Reggie’s voice in his head telling him to chill and stop overthinking, but it is too late for that now: his mind is already mapping every single possible way he fucked up with Willie and scared him.  
— Hey, Alex, are you listening to me? — Willie’s voice sounds distant even though he is standing right next to him, but still manages to drag Alex’s attention away from his catastrophic mind.  
— Not really, hmm, sorry. — He blurts out. — Maybe, just maybe, I’m a little embarrassed. — He adds. Willie gives him a small smile, which doesn’t really help with Alex’s theory of liking him, but still manages to calm him down a little.  
— No need for that. I fell down a thousand times back when I was learning how to skate. It is totally normal.  
— Yeah, but you were probably twelve then. — Alex contemplated.  
— I was nine, actually.  
— That is worse! — Alex exclaims.  
— Sorry, sorry! Forget that. — That does make Alex laugh a little.  
— Anyway, thanks for trying to teach me.  
— Thanks for trying to learn.  
— I will never do it again, though.  
— What? No way! — Willie chokes, outraged.  
— I’m serious. I’m not humiliating myself like this-  
— No, don’t even start! We’re not quitting. That’s unacceptable, let’s try again! — Willie insists, despite Alex’s protests. He stands up and pulls Alex with him.  
— Willie, I think it is very clear I wasn’t born for this-  
— You don’t need to be a pro, alright? Just try it one more time. Please. For me. — Willie asks and, holy shit, with the way he’s looking at Alex right now, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he convinced him to give away his drums if needed.  
— Okay, fine… But just once! Then, we’re done.  
— I promise. We’ll make it this time… Trust me. — Willie says, running away after that to recover the skate that got away from them.  
— I do. That’s kind of the problem. — Alex tells himself, his mind still heavy with a thousand different thoughts. At least Willie doesn’t seem to have noticed anything is off. He didn’t scare him away and that is all that matters. He can deal with the rest later.  
— Did you say something? — Willie asks when he gets back.  
— Nope, just thinking out loud. — Alex answers, hoping he believes him.  
— Okay. — Willie tilts his head, but doesn’t ask again. — Let’s get this started. Follow me. — He asks and Alex does.  
He’s afraid he always will.


End file.
